Hard Love
by Seventhfold
Summary: Breakdown likes a familiar femme, but will he be able to tell her how he really feels or will what his friends think get in the way of him and who he might love? To add to this, Megatronus has started talking about becoming Prime. Will this last? Who will take what side? Who will die and who will live? Knock OutxOC Breakdownx? ArceexCliffjumper
1. How this all started

**Author's Note-**

**Me: *scratches back of head nervously* My OC will do the Author's Note.**

**Shadowfire: Hello there humans or other life forms who decided to click on this story. This story does contain a lot of OCs, so you have been warned. This all takes place back before the War for Cybertron back before Optimus became a Prime. So there will be no fighting over 'Oh well the Autobots/Decepticons are better and are going to win the war!'. No. There is no war. At least not now. Maybe later on. The Author has wanted to do this type of story for a while, just hasn't gotten to it because of other stories. Please, review and say how the story was or something so we know what you, the viewer, will prefer for later chapters of this story. The rating will stay the same throughout the story with gore being the main reason. But now that this is over, disclaimer time.**

**Me: I, DecepticonShadowfire, doesn't own Transformers in any way, shape or, form. **

*Breakdown's POV*

The MedBay doors slid open as Breakdown typed the code into the keypad on the left of the doors. Inside it was the normal scene every day. Knock Out was working on a datapad while sitting in a chair. Electro- an electric green armored femme with glowing red optics- was attempting to wake up her friend who used this MedBay to sleep after fights. The femme was Shadowfire- a black, silver and, purple armored seeker with crimson optics. She was in the Kaon Tournament battle which is where she got all her chips from. "Shadowfire get up before you make me late again! Besides, don't you have an early battle today with one of the top contenders?" Electro nearly yelled in an attempted to wake up her friend. Shadowfire merely mumbled something under her audios. "Let's face one big factor here Electro. Shadowfire will wake up when she feels like it unless you're looking for a punch in the face." Knock Out said with a straight face and a light shrug. "Easy there is only one way to wake her up." Breakdown said with a frown on his orange faceplates. Everyone but the recharging Shadowfire looked at him with a confused look. "Shockwave's here!" Breakdown yelled at the top of his audios. That made the femme immediately shoot out of her recharge, jump off the berth and faceplant onto the floor. Electro smiled to see her friend up, Shadowfire groaned in pain, Breakdown had a small smile and, Knock Out had a frown on his faceplates. "Good job Breakdown. That got her attention." Electro said with a smile on her faceplates. "You ok Shadowfire?" Knock Out asked as he held his hand out to the femme to help her up. Shadowfire took his hand and was pulled up with ease and she recalibrated her optics a few times. "I'll live Knock Out but," Shadowfire turned to face Breakdown instead. "I can't guarantee the same for Breakdown." She hissed with a frown on her faceplates. "Shadowfire Shadowfire…you just can't seem to learn can you?" Electro said with her helm nodding in a disapproving fashion. "It's called I'm built for fighting not thinking like you Cybertronians." Shadowfire said with a return frown on her facteplates. "Will you two get out of the MedBay so I and Knock Out can talk alone?" Breakdown urged the two femmes. Knock Out shot him a 'what are you doing' look and Shadowfire merely shrugged. "I have to get to the tournament anyway. Besides, Electro will be late soon if she doesn't hurry to the Iacon Hall of Records. Especially with-"  
"Don't you dare say it."  
"You can't deny it."  
"Oh like you can't deny it with-"

"If you say the name I will kill you."  
"Whatever." Electro said rolling her optics and then having them land on Knock Out for a second but then looking away. _That was a good chic fight. Considering one is a peace maker is the other one is a war starter._ Breakdown thought silently to himself. "Will you two leave now?" The mech asked with an annoyed tone in his voice. "Fine Mr. Hammertime." Shadowfire scoffed as she started walking out the door with slight anger in her step. "Later you two." Electro said with a smile and walked out of the MedBay with her friend.

*Shadowfire's POV*

"Ya'h know, you didn't have to be so obvious about it…." I growled slightly as we were walking along the streets of Kaon. "What do you mean?" Electro said, trying to be innocent. "I saw you look right at him after hinting. I don't like that." I growled once more, my voice deepening slightly. "Oh like you weren't obvious?" Electro retorted with a roll of her optics. "At least yours wasn't in the room!" I nearly hissed the last part. One fact about me and Electro, if one of us pulls something like I did, the other one goes down with us. That's just how we roll. She is the one who thinks before she acts, asks questions now and fights later, keep peace and, not lies. Myself on the other hand, has a short fuse, lies, fights, starts wars….pretty much the exact opposite of her. But we don't let that get in the way of being friends. But there are some things that they both have in common. They were both very competitive, they both liked having fun and, they both have red optics. That's enough reasons for me to be her friend. Besides, she's also not a techno organic which are my worst enemies. Besides Starscream that is. "Like you don't hint it sometimes…." Electro muttered just loud enough that I could hear it with my audio receptors strained. "Not that obviously!" I exclaimed with a smile on my faceplates because I knew that she was right. "Well it's your job to be the nice one." I retorted. "No it's my job to be at the Iacon Hall of Records." She shot back. There was loud yelling as we approached the arena area of the Kaon tournament battles. Roaring fans were already in there, waiting for the next fight to start. "And there's my work as we speak." I said with a grin. Electro nodded and transformed into her Cybertronian car form. "Bye." She said quietly and sped off. I merely shrugged and walked into the arena to get ready for a fight that will get me sent to Knock Out's Medbay. Not like I minded or anything though.

*Knock Out's POV*

"Did you see that?!" Knock Out exclaimed as he sat back down in the chair he was originally sitting in, sinking down into it. "See what?" Breakdown asked in a confused manor. "Electro looked at me after she hinted that Shadowfire liked someone!" Knock Out exclaimed once more. "She could have meant something else though. You know how femmes are." Breakdown replied with a frown on his faceplates. Knock Out merely scowled his response, not wanting to get in an argument with Breakdown. The last time that happened, everyone's paint job was scratched. Mostly Knock Out's. "Beside the point, why did you throw them out?" Knock Out asked as he reached back and scratched the back of his neck. "Well let's just say I have a big problem." Breakdown said with a slight droop of his helm. "Try me." The cherry red Medic challenged. In response, Breakdown said something in a low whisper. "Breakdown you're going to have to speak up if you want to tell me." Knock Out demanded. Breakdown said it and a little bit of a louder whisper, but not loud enough for the red Medic to hear him. "Little more." Knock Out urged with a frown on his faceplates. "I like someone ok!?" Breakdown yelled to the top of his audios. Knock Out couldn't help but stare at his friend in complete and utter surprise in his optics and on his faceplates. "You like someone?! Well that's great! Who is it you like?" The Medic asked with his attention directly on his assistant.

"Well…it's….." Breakdown started to say. "Spit it out." Knock Out demanded with a small frown forming on his faceplates. "You wouldn't like it." Breakdown said with a little bit of a sad tone in his audios. "Tell me mech!" Knock Out was almost yelling now. "You sure you want to know?" Breakdown asked to assure himself. "Breakdown just tell me! We're not best friends for nothing you know. Besides, you know who I like." Knock Out said with a warning tone in his voice. "Fine…I like Airachnid…" Breakdown said with a sad tone in his audios. "Oh…" the red Medic said quietly in slight surprise. _This may serve as a problem._Knock Out thought quietly to himself. "I don't know what I'm going to do about it either." Breakdown groaned. The doors of the Medbay pulled away from the center, each part of it going to the desired corners. "Why hello there mechs." Airachnid said with a smile on her silver faceplates.


	2. Trip to the MedBay

**Author's Note-**

**Me: Wow. I can't believe you guys like the story so much already. Well, I hope that this chapter will be just as good to you guys as the first one is. The support has given me more motivation and inspiration for writing this story.**

**Shadowfire: I'm doing the Author's Note once again for you guys. This chapter has some more interactions between some characters not yet seen in the story. These characters will be making more appearances later on in the story. So please review and enjoy this story because all of the support really does help. **_**Disclaimer- DecepticonShadowfire does not own Transformers in any way, shape or form. Electro belongs to sweettea1. **_

*Knock Out's POV*

"Speak of the spider femme. Airachnid what is your business here?" Knock Out asked with a small frown on his faceplates as he stood up. "Well I was just attacked by some mech on the street. One of my spider legs were torn off in the process of fighting them and rumor has it that your two are the best Medics around." Airachnid said with a smile on her faceplates and she sat down. The red medic stole a glance from his taller, blue companion and saw that there wasn't very much emotion floating around in those yellow optics of his. "I'm sure that we can find a replacement for your lost appendage somewhere." Knock Out said with a small smile as he started browsing through the red datapad resting in his grey hand. "Until then we should probably get some scans done…Breakdown you start doing the scans while I go find a new appendage for Airachnid." Knock Out continued, only taking one pause to look up at Breakdown. "You sure about that Knock Out? I could just as easily go and get the replacement while you take the scans…" Breakdown said with a slightly nervous tone in his audios. Knock Out's optics narrowed slightly. "Breakdown you are fully capable of doing some scans." He growled with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice. _Fragger mech up. _The Medic thought to himself with an inner scowl of annoyance. "But-" Breakdown started to say. "No. You do the scans. I'll go get the new limb." Knock Out commanded and walked out without another word to his friend.

*Breakdown's POV*

Breakdown watched with sorrow as Knock Out left the room. He looked back at Airachnid to find the femme looking at him with gleaming purple optics which shined like stars in the night and a small smile on her faceplates. "What kind of scans are you going to do Breakdown?" Airachnid asked with straight faceplates. "The usual. Body scans to check for any broken struts that you may not have known about, audio receptor scans, optic scans…." Breakdown listed the major scans. "That doesn't sound too bad Doctor. But I do have to ask, why is it that you insisted that Knock Out did the scans instead?" Airachnid asked with a small frown forming on her faceplates. Breakdown couldn't help but let out a small, amused laugh at that. "I'm not the Doctor around here merely the assistant." Breakdown said with a small smile as he picked up the small scanning device that sat on the side table where it usually laid. "You didn't answer my question Breakdown." Airachnid hissed with her fangs bared. "Well I just figured that you would rather me go get the new limb for you because Knock Out does the scans faster…" Breakdown lied with his voice trailing off. His thumb loomed menacingly over the power button of the small scanner in his servo, not knowing if he should start the scans or if he should just wait until Knock Out got back to replace the appendage and lessen up the awkwardness around here. Option two did seem like the best choice right now in Breakdown's opinion, but to Airachnid that would probably be thinking of that as rude which would make things worse between them. The last thing that Breakdown wanted was for her to hate him. So he just slammed his thumb down on the power button and started running the scan down her back where the obvious wound was. "You know, you're a lot better at this then the real Doctor is." Airachnid said with a small smile. Breakdown's spark skipped a pulse and turned his helm away slightly so she didn't see the red hints forming on his faceplates from a light blush. Her optics sparkled slightly with pure white speckles in them from the reflection of the lights above. The white light also shone off the rest of her chassis, making her armor look like it was gleaming. Breakdown's mouth went agape slightly but automatically closed it and kept scanning. "I wouldn't say that. Knock Out does the surgeries and all of that. I merely help him." Breakdown said with his usual deep voice as he ran the scans down her lower backplatings. "Well maybe you need some more recognition." Airachnid said with a grin. As Breakdown finished the scans, the said cherry red Medic walked in with a new appendage for Airachnid. "I found a limb to replace your lost one." Knock Out declared. He stopped and looked between the two of them. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked with confusion in his audios. Breakdown's faceplates felt hot with blush and he made sure to face away from Airachnid. "You're not interrupting anything in here Doctor. Just be swift with my repairs will you? I have some other femme's aft to kick."

*Orion Pax's POV*

The Iacon Hall of Records where quiet as usual with very few Cybertronians in there. There were Cliffjumper and Arcee who were sitting in the back table with a light blue datapad resting in Cliffjumper's hand. His right arm was rested around Arcee's shoulder plates with the femme smiling just because she was with Cliffjumper. In the back rooms Alpha Trion worked on filing some new datapads into the computer system of the Hall of Records. As Alpha Trion always says, 'History is made every day, which is why we must always document it before it is lost in time forever.' The advice was actually good for the work place and kept everyone in here motivated. And by everyone, he means Electro and himself. Speaking of the electric-green clad femme, she should be in. She was a good worker who was never late unless it was under emergency circumstances. Luckily nothing like that has ever popped up. "Hello Orion." The familiar voice of Electro said from behind him. Orion turned to see the femme and a slight smile crept onto his silver faceplates as he looked into her blue optics. There was happiness floating around in her shockingly bright, electric blue optics which left Orion Pax stunned. He turned away slightly since he didn't know if he was blushing a little from her optics or if he was just looking stupid. _Alright Orion you got this. You are her friend and nothing more. That's all you need to worry about._ Orion tried to tell himself mentally as Electro picked up a nearby datapad. "What have I missed around here?" She asked with a small smile on her faceplates. "There has been no new activity around here which you have missed." Orion assured the femme. Electro nodded and looked down at the datapad, scrolling through it. The blue, red and, silver Orion turned away and sighed, glancing over at Cliffjumper and Arcee. They were in love. Though the Iacon Hall of Records worker wished that he could say the same, he couldn't. Because truthfully, he didn't know if he would ever find the biomechs to ask the one he liked if she liked him back like that. "Are you ok Orion? You seem a little out of it today. Maybe you should see a Medic…" Electro said with concern in her audios as she reached up on the tips of her peds and placed a hand on his cheekplates. Orion Pax gave her a surprised look and he could feel his faceplates getting a little bit hot from the feel of her hand against his cheek plates.

"You feel warm Orion. Maybe we should take you to see Ratchet…" Electro said with a slight concern pouring into her audios. Orion was literally speechless just from him gazing deep into her electric blue optics that had a tendency to stun Orion every time he looked into them. "I-I'm fine Electro. I promise." Orion replied with his audios cracking with emotions. "No you're not I can hear it in your audios that you're not ok. And don't say 'oh it's just a small cold' because it might be more than that. We're going to take you to see Ratchet." Electro insisted as she grabbed his hand tightly. Orion's faceplates felt hotter than usual as she started pulling him out of the Iacon Hall of Records and to the MedBay down the way.

*Soundwave's POV*

Though it may not seem like it, what goes on behind Soundwave's masks can stress a mech out. There were thousands of screaming spectators in the arena, but all of them were focused on the battle going on below him. The arena was a giant circle where contestants fought to the death with things and if the contestants survived after a set amount of battles, their names go down in the Hall of Fame in the arenas and get more chips for pay by doing interviews or more battles in the arena. So far, there were only two Cybertronians who made it that far in these life-or-death games. One of the two being Soundwave himself. The other one is Megatronus who was standing next to Soundwave. The room in which they stood had a full 360 degree view of the arena and some of the outsides of the Kaon arena itself by looking through the clear metal of the windows which disconnected them from the arena. The inside of the room had black and silver lined walls with grey metal flooring. There was a table off to the side with energon cubes stacked up neatly in a tower-like design which radiated blue against the pitch black and shining silver walls around it. Other than that, there was a few berths for anytime they need to recharge and, an elevator that led them down to the built in MedBay and the exit to the arena itself. So far today there haven't been any good battles but the contestants had potential. The ending bell rang and Soundwave silently walked over to the silver-coated elevator and pushed the 'down' button. The elevator opened the faceless mech walked in, only taking one small look at Megatronus-who had a pleased look on his faceplates- before the elevator doors slid closed and began its decent downwards.

The elevator was a normal elevator with a bar on the side and a mirror-like surface in the back near the end of the railing. The faceless mech looked at himself in the mirror and saw what he looked like. His purple armor was dirty and the black of himself was covered with white specs. There was even a small amount of dried energon on his hands and forearms. He turned around and face the elevator doors as the number light on the top flashed to the number '0' to show he was at the ground level. When he stepped out, he saw a familiar face that was fighting in the tournaments and someone else with her. Another femme who was glaring at her with fire in her purple optics. Then, the femmes both lunged at each other with dentals bared and ready to fight.


	3. This is why we fight

**Author's Note-**

**Shadowfire: This chapter has something that is always fun to write. Action! All stories need at least a little bit of action and a lot of other things in the Author's opinion. So, be ready to learn more about Airachnid and myself. Some of these things you may never had expected… **

**Me: And As always please review and say what you liked or disliked or just whatever you want to say because I listen to all my viewers and value your opinions. I, DecepticonShadowfire, does not own Transformers in any way, shape or form. Electro belongs to Sweettea1 and I own Shadowfire. And the name Aptrial.**

*Shadowfire's POV*

"Airachnid. Looks like the scavenger has come from some decent energon. Though I think you should have stayed back at the labs with Shockwave." I hissed with a frown on my faceplates. But I really shouldn't be fighting since I was already injured from my latest battle mere cycles ago. Sadly I can't help but have yet another fight since I always love to fight. The energon splattering when it is spilled, the sounds of struts snapping. All were of usual things in my life. No wonder some people call me untamable. Well then I guess I get to be a walking time bomb of anger ready to explode. Sounds like fun to me. "This coming from the femme created in the labs for testing by Shockwave. Or have you forgotten, XD001?" Airachnid hissed with a smile on her silver faceplates. Now truthfully, my fuse is medium sized, not very short. Unless, that is, if you call me XD001-my lab testing name. Or anything remotely close to that due to the horrible memories that come with it. "Fragger!" I yelled at the top of my audios as I lunged at her with a scowl on my dark grey faceplates.

Airachnid lunged back at me and we bumped helms. Literally. We hit each other smack dab in the middle of each other's forehelms. Well, the middle of mine that it. Since she was shorter than me though, it was higher up on her helm. Either way, we both had a small dent in our armors from each other. Some pain fumed up on my helm and countless other places around my chassis from the fight, but I knew I shouldn't pay attention to that. If you pay attention to pain it annoys you worse than nanobugs. And that's saying something. Knowing my luck I had multiple cuts and dents-heck maybe even some broken struts. But I don't know because I don't pay that much attention to what happens to me. That's that I got the Medics for. But it might still slow me down due to lack of energon. Then again, when has that slowed me down before?

Now why is Airachnid fighting me? Well when I escaped the labs I ran into her by mere coincidence. This was before she was a techno organic and her name was Aptrial. She was known as one of the stealthiest femmes around and was Arcee's best friend at the time. They were ever since they were sparklings. Some Insecticons took her-thinking it was me in disguise- turning her into a techno organic. Ever since then she has changed. At least, from what I heard. From what I've collected from asking around, she used to be nice and never harm a fly. But when she came back with her new form, Arceee was still her friend. She gave Airachnid support and told her she was still the same. Airachnid didn't believe her and stabbed her old best friend in the back platings, making them immediate enemies. And the only reason I know all this is because I've asked Arcee about it. Now because of that, Airachnid hates my existence. And I have a feeling she was about to try to end me.

One of Airachnid's eight legs-which were of course on her back- shot itself forward and was stabbed into my shoulder platings where I already had enough scars. What is it with people wanting to stab my shoulders!? _This of course leads to a new scar which leads to Knock Out attempting to repaint my paint job while I recharge. _I thought to myself with an inner frown. Warm energon ran through down my shoulder in long blue streaks that went against my black silver and, purple color scheme. In response, my hand balled up into a fist, sending it flying into the shorter femme's faceplates. She was sent flying backwards a few feet. But, her spider leg was still embedded into my shoulder. I came forward a few feet and punched her once more, this time she grabbed my wrist though and twisted it. There was a loud pop and a burst of pain coming from my wrist as I felt the strut break from her. Before I could even attempt to hit her or try to escape; she sent some more of her spider legs forward.

One leg lodged itself into my tanks-messing up one of my major biomechs. Another was sent into my forearm. The third was sent into my knee. The last one sent forward pierced through my wing. Well this is some predicament I got myself into. This is my life in a nutshell. In an attempt to escape I took one step back and landed on someone's ped.

*Soundwave's POV*

The face-less mech was tired of watching a one way fight with one having a bigger advantage then the other one. Though the battle didn't seem to be pointless since it was for vengeance, there shouldn't be a fight. Silently, he slid his ped out from under the black clad femme's and walked up to Airachnid. "What do you want Soundwave? Can't you see I'm collecting a new trophy for my collection?" Airachnid asked with a small frown on her faceplates. Soundwave stood there staying quiet and standing his ground. "Is there a problem Soundwave?" Airachnid asked with now annoyance. Soundwave nodded slightly and lunged forward at the femme.

*Orion Pax's POV*

There was no stop or escape from Electro as she dragged him by his right hand through the winding, crowded and, bright streets of Iacon. It was jammed packed full of younglings, femme and mechs along with the occasional sparkling all going home after a long day of learning or working. Electro stopped in front of the entrance to the MedBay and hit the open button. "Please Electro; I can assure you that I am fine and that I do not carry any disease inside of my systems." Orion Pax insisted as he tried to pull away from the small femme's grasp. Instead, that just made her hold onto his hand tighter. "No Orion, you felt warm. You might have gotten a disease and you just don't know it yet. Then you will get sick. Besides, when was the last time you got a checkup from Ratchet?" Electro asked as the doors slid open. "The last time I visited this facility, Ratchet hit me in the helm with his wrench for trying to work on a datapad while he was running scans." Orion explained as he resisted the urge to scratch the back of his helm. "Well this time it'll be both of us who hit you." Electro threatened with a joking smile on her faceplates. Orion smiled back and saw his old friend, Ratchet standing on the other side of the main room in the MedBay. From the looks up things, he was working on a datapad.

Before Electro could demand that he sat down on the berth, he sat down himself. "Hello Ratchet." Electro greeted for them. Ratchet turned around to face Orion and Electro. "Orion, Electro. Long time no see. Have you two been staying out of trouble?" Ratchet asked, putting down his datapad and picking up his trusty wrench instead. He menacingly tapped it against the side of a nearby surgical table where it clanged from the sound of metal against metal. "Yes Ratchet, we have been sure to keep out of any trouble." Orion replied with a straight face. Electro nodded in agreement shifted her weight. "Then why is it that you came here?" Ratchet asked with his wrench tapping increasing speed and his optics ridges cocked. "I believe that Orion might be sick. Can you take a look at him for me?" Electro asked with some sincerity and concern in her audios and optics. "I'll see if there is anything wrong with him with a few scans." Ratchet replied as he walked over to the berth which Orion sat in with the wrench in hand. Orion had slight concern with what Ratchet was going to do with that wrench though. The Medic was usually calm but if you get on his bad side bad things happen. Not a fun process. The red and white medic set his wrench down on the berth next to Orion and a small scanner appeared on his wide forearm. He started running scans up and down his chassis in order to get a full chassis analyzes. The scanner went from green to red within an instant. "Now what is this…?" Ratchet asked with his voice trailing off as he looked at Orion. "It seems that you are in fact getting a sickness. But we I believe that there may also be something else wrong."


	4. We have a few problems

**Author's Note-**

**Me: Finally! Done. Now you guys get to see what happens to Orion and wht the frag is wrong with him. **

**Shadowfire: This chapter has a little bit of fighting still, but also has a cute moment so not all is lost. As always, review and say what you thought about the story because the viewer's opinion always counts. And of course, DecepticonShadowfire does not own Transfromers in any way, shape or form. She only owns myself, Shadowfire. Electro belongs to Sweettea1.**

*Orion's POV*

"It seems as though you have an irregular spark pulse. This could mean many things, including a defective spark or spark problems. If this is not dealt with properly, you may face a spark attack in the future that you may never recover from." Ratchet said glumly with a sad frown. "W-what?! Spark problems?!" Electro exclaimed with pure concern in her electric-blue optics. Ratchet nodded with sorrow on his faceplates. "Ratchet, is there anything you can give me for my condition?" Orion asked with a solemn look on his ash grey faceplates. "I am afraid not Orion. On the small chance that I am wrong, if I give you medicine you may become deathly ill." Ratchet said gravely. "We should…get you back to your home Orion…" Electro said with a pang of sorrow in her audios. Orion nodded and swung his legs around to the right side of the berth towards the exit. "Ratchet, is there anything you wish for me to do in order to prevent me from suffering from any of these spark attacks?" Orion asked as he looked his old friend dead in the optics. "Go along with your normal day and keep you adrenaline low. With a high adrenaline, you may trigger a spark failure or a spark attack." Ratchet instructed. Orion nodded in understanding. "Thank you for the advice old friend. I will be in touch often and will be sure to take extreme caution as in what I do from now on." Orion promised with a serious tone and face. Ratchet nodded and picked up his trusty wrench from the berth where Orion sat just cycles ago. "Let's go Orion." Electro mumbled as she walked out of the MedBay without him. "Electro!" Orion yelled, going in a fast walk after her.

She wasn't hard to catch up to since she waited for him outside of the MedBay. She had a frown on her faceplates and concern in her beautiful optics. "Electro, are you ok?" Orion asked with concerned look. "No. Because you're not ok." Electro said sadly as she looked up at him. "Please, do not be sad due to my new medical condition." Orion said with sorrow because she was sad. "I'll worry about you a lot Orion and I always do." Electro said with a small drop of her helm. Orion was a bit surprised about this. "I care about what happens to you. Just, don't die on me ok? Your one of my best friends. I'll have some problems without you around." Electro said with a frown as she pulled Orion into a hug. Orion waited for a second form surprised about the action then he hugged her back. She pulled away and looked up into Orion's optics once more. "Now, let's get you home." She said with a small smile as she started walking down the busy streets of Iacon. Orion Pax merely nodded and followed her with the moment that they just had replaying itself over and over in his processor.

*Soundwave's POV*

Silently the mech stood in front of the black clad femme. Truthfully, he had something against Airachnid because she killed one of his Casseticons, Ratbat. He had found her one day decapitating his pet. It wasn't a pretty scene and one pain that will always turn into hate for her as long as he lived. "Soundwave! Get out of my way now!" Airachnid demanded with a scowl up to the taller mech. But Soundwave still stood his ground, merely hunching over a little more to look down on his smaller competitor. Without even a hint of movement, Airachnid brought her fist up and forward in an attempt to his Soundwave in his visor. With ease, Soundwave brought up his forearm to block the punch without a problem. The small femme scowled and jumped up, pulling her spider legs out of the femme behind Soundwave and balancing herself on her six spider legs; which kept her peds off the ground and made her slightly taller but not a lot taller. Her normal two legs transformed themselves into a spider abdomen which kept her a little more nimble and well balanced. Energon stained four of her six legs and soon she would be stained with energon as well. The femme held up both of her hand with her palms facing towards him. They were black with a purple epicenter were she shot her webs from. That was the main thing Soundwave had to be cautious about. "Soundwave, I really didn't want to fight you right now. But, I guess when I defeat you I'll have not one but two trophies to hang. Just like Ratbat." Airrachnid said with a smile. Soundwave tensed up slightly with anger building up inside of him. The front two of Airachnid's six legs-which were stained with energon-shot forward in a fury attempt to hit Soundwave. With ease, she blocked both shots with his forearms with ease and while she wasn't looking, he ejected Lasorbeak. Lasorbeak flew silently around from his back and behind Airacnid where it started shooting at her. Within a few shots, Airachnid had energon running down her back. But she wouldn't back down. One of her spider legs jetted to Lasorbeak, piercing straight though the Casseticon's left wing. Unable to fly, Lasorbeak crash landed into the ground. Now things are more than personal.

Soundwave allowed his two tentacles to eject themselves from his chest and they both lunged at Airachnid. In an instant, they knocked down four of her six spider legs which caused her to fall forward right in front of Soundwave. Once she was on the ground, she tried to get up but Sounndwave slammed his ped down on her helm to prevent her from getting up. After a cycle of pinning her like this she finally ended it. "I yield." She growled. Soundwave retracted his tentacles and took hi ped off Airachnid's helm. The spider transformed back into her almost normal Cybertronian form and walked off quickly.

Soundwave walked over to Lasorbeak and gently picked up his small Casseticon in his black thin hands. He placed the creature close to his chest plate were it transformed back onto his chest to recharge until it gets repaired by someone. "Thanks. I know were a Medic is that's really good if you want to take your pet there." The black clad femme said with a small smile behind him. Soundwave turned ninety degrees to face the femme. She was still injured badly. "Come on." She instructed as she started walking down the street. Soundwave watched for an astrosecond before following her.

*Knock Out's POV*

Arcee sighed with a frown on her silver faceplates as Cliffjumper sat next to her. "Don't worry I'll take care of you." He said with a smile as he wrapped his right arm around her shoulders. Arcee's frown turned into a smile as she leaned her helm back slightly to rest the back of it on Cliffjumper's shoulder. For some reason the MedBay was filling up fast. Megatronus just left and Arcee ust came in with Cliffjumper. "Well with the medicine I prescribed to her, she should be feeling better within a few days. Just make sure that you rest up for a few days to regain your strength though before you even think about going back to work." Knock Out instructed. Cliffjumper nodded and stood. "I'll make sure she does just that. Later 'Doc." Cliffjumper said as he held out his hand to help up his blue and silver armored girlfriend. She took his hand and he pulled her up with ease. Once she was on her peds, they walked out together , holding hands. Knock Out turned around to start putting away his tools when someone else walked in. He could tell from the pedsteps he heard and the sound of the doors sliding open and sliding closed. When he turned to see who it was he got a big surprise.


	5. In need of repairs

**Author's Note-**

**Alright, this chapter has a lot of Breakdown and Airachnid interaction that I was leading up to due to the events in the previous two chapters. I thought that it would just add to the cuteness in this story. So, hopefully you guys will like the fluff in this chapter because I liked writing it. As always, please review because it tells me what you guys think of this story and what I can do to improve it. And I don't own Transformers in any way, shape or, form. Electro belongs to sweettea1. Also, to EndlessHope'22, I did take your advice on the dialogue break ups and rereading this to check for any spelling errors. And trust me, Airachnid and Breakdown will have a lot of moments in future chapters. **

*Breakdown's POV*

::Breakdown get in here!:: Knock Out yelled through the comm link frequency.

::What is it Knock Out?:: Breakdown replied through the com m with slight confusion in his deep audios.

::Come in here and do a repair for me. I have to go deal with something elsewhere.:: Knock Out replied as he cut the link so he didn't have to hear any arguments about it. Breakdown shook his helm with a frown on his faceplates as he turned away from the lab table where he had energon sample from Arcee which were about to be tested until he was interrupted by the cherry-red medic. Just more unfinished work I will have to do later since Knock Out has a tendency of forgetting things like that… Breakdown thought to himself with a frown on his orange faceplates. But since there was no point in arguing now, the mech leisurely walked out of the testing room. There, he was met by a hallway that led to both the surgery room and the regular Medical Bay where most people go for the minor repairs or check-ups. The hallway itself was a dull grey color, with black, stronger metallic paneling for the ceiling and floors. In a few places there were obvious touchups of paint due to either Breakdown or Knock Out being stupid and running something into the wall or just running into it at full force themselves. As he trudged down the hall, he realized something. Knock Out never _told _him who exactly he was going to be giving repairs to. Let alone tell him how bad the repairs were needed. Breakdown stopped in front of the door and started typing in the entry code on the small red keypad on the right part of the door. They had these passcode locks on all the doors back here (except for the surgery room that is) because sometimes Cybertronians get a little too curious and decide to wander back here. Some of the things back here don't need to be seen by any civilians. The keypad beeped a few times and flashed from red to green to show that entry was allowed. As the doors of the Medical Bay slid open, Breakdown had to restrain himself from nearly gasping in surprise about who he saw.

"Hello there Breakdown. It seems as though Knock Out has decided to abandon the MedBay for unknown reasons that aren't in my best interests. But what is in my best interests is what I came here for. Repairs." Airachnid said with a frown on her silver faceplates. Breakdown nodded and walked over to the berth which Airachnid laid on. When he got there he discovered the berth had energon on it around her back.

"What happened to you?" Breakdown asked with a serious frown on his faceplates.

"I merely got into a quarrel. I was forced to yield though." Airachnid replied as Breakdown started running scans on the femme to see if there are any broken struts or if she is internally bleeding. So far from these scans though, she was fine for the most part internally. But externally there were extensive wounds across her slender frame.

"Alright well I need you to sit up so I can run some scans on your back and spider legs." Breakdown instructed the femme. Airachnid merely nodded and sat up with a frown on her faceplates. Energon coated her back and the joints at where her spider legs were connected onto her back. The mech's optics immediately widened in surprise and he started running the scans on the femme's back. From what the scans showed, there were two blaster wounds on her back from who knows what.  
"Alright Airachnid, I will have to give you a pain reliever so you don't feel more pain when I mend you up." Breakdown said as he backed away from the femme.

"If that's what you need to do. Then do it." Airachnid instructed. Breakdown nodded and grabbed a syringe nearby. Since there are usually patients coming in their daily for repairs with cuts or other things. So Breakdown made sure that they always had an anesthetic on-hand for moments like these. Without another word to Airachnid, he injected the medicine into Airachnid's energon vein.

*Megatronus's POV*

"So I came all the way to Iacon in hopes of gaining knowledge about politics and things needed to become a Prime that I _deserve_ to be, yet the Iacon Hall of Records is closed for the night?" Megatronus mused with a frown on his faceplates. That all made this trip to Iacon a worthless waste of time and energon. It might also raise up questions about why he came to Iacon in the first place. He didn't want to tell very many Cybertronians his plans about presenting to the High Council to become a Prime.

"Megatronus?" A femme asked from behind him. Megatronus turned to face an electric green armored femme. Her optics were a shocking electric blue and she looked like an energetic personality to suit her.

"And you are…..?" Megatronus asked with a slight amount of confusion as he looked at the femme, his blue optics narrowing slightly. The femme looked up at him with a small smile on her faceplates.

"Your Orion Pax's best friend right? I've seen you around the Iacon Hall of Record before. My name is Electro." She introduced herself. _Maybe this femme can help me… _

*Breakdown's POV*

The repairs were nearly complete. The wounds on her back were mostly from the blaster and weren't as deep as Breakdown expected them to be. This meant two things. One was that the repairs didn't take him more than five-twenty fourths of a solar cycle to complete the repairs. Two was he had to ask a certain question sooner. Sooner then he hoped.

"Are you almost done with the repairs Breakdown? I do have a schedule to keep." Airachnid urged the assistant. Breakdown backed away from the femme with a torch in his hand that he used to weld up his wounds and pressed the small button on the bottom of the torch to turn off the small device. The red-orange flame which was coming out the end of the small device dissipated into nothing but a piece of hot metal which is where flame used to dwell. He placed it down on the sliver table where the tools are.

"Do you want me to redo your paint job?" Breakdown asked as he picked up a handheld gun-looking device. But it wasn't a normal gun, just a paint gun. Since Knock Out tends to freak out over a scratch on his paint job, they had twenty of them hidden in random places of the MedBay.

"Please do. Any respectable femme makes sure not to go out with a scratched paint job. We have expectations for our looks." Airachnid said with a smile on her faceplates. Breakdown nodded and walked behind the berth to grab a small canister of black paint. When he turned back around after loading the paint gun, everything was the same. Except a few of her extra legs were drooped slightly as if she were sad. From behind, Breakdown shot Airachnid in the back a few times with the paint gun. The paint pellets splattered across her back within an instant, but was automatically fanning out over her back and drying like it was designed to do. The tall, brute Decepticon put down the paint gun and picked up the buffer and started buffing her back in order to give it a shine. Airachnid purred slightly with the feeling of the buffer against the metal on her back. Just out of the corner of his bright yellow optics he saw a faint smile on her faceplates.

"Airachnid, is it ok that I ask you a question?" Breakdown asked with a serious tone in his audios. _Alright Breakdown you can do this. Just a few little words is all you have to say._ The mech told himself for confidence. It wasn't working.

"What is it that you need to know?" Airachnid asked as she turned her helm slightly to the right were he was standing.

"Well I wanted to know if maybe after I'm done fixing your paint we can go get some energon together?" Breakdown asked. He nearly stumbled over his own words.

"I suppose I can go get energon with you Breakdown. Shall we leave?" Airachnid asked as she pulled away from Breakdown and his buffer and stood up. Breakdown smiled and nodded, turning off the buffer by a switch close to his thumb. He placed it down on the silver table and started walking out with Airachnid by his side.


	6. Under the Moon and Stars

**Author's Note-**

**Shadowfire: Alright, who is ready for a chapter filled with fluffiness and cuteness? Not you? Well too bad because this chapter is filled with it. **

**Me: And as far as the punctuation, it's far from my best friend to me and the computer I write on. But I did try to fix some of it but I wouldn't be surprised if there are still some mistakes, EndlessHope'22.**

**Shadowfire:** **Also if you want, don't forget to review. ****DISCLAIMER. DecepticonShadowfire does NOT own Transformers in any way, shape, or form. Electro belongs to sweettea1 and I'm the only one who really belongs to the author. ****Also if you want, don't forget to review.**

*Breakdown's POV*

The blue mech could hear his spark pulsing in his audios as he walked around Kaon. Unlike Iacon at night were your mostly safe to roam the streets after dark, Kaon was the complete opposite. This place tended to be full of gang members, robbers, murders, kidnappers and, stalkers. None of these were very pleasant to meet at all; let alone in the dead of a Cybertron night. Many things happened here. Some better left unsaid. But, none the less, this place is never safe at night. To add to that, there was the sting of a cold Cybertronian breeze in the air which stung Breakdown's armor and protoform. He glanced down at Airachnid who kept pace next to him and saw her shiver, which caused her whole frame to tremble slightly for an astrosecond.

"You cold?" Breakdown asked with a hint of concern tainting his deep audios.

"No. I'm fine." Airachnid replied with a frown on her silver faceplates.

"Are you sure you're ok Airachnid? You seem cold." Breakdown said with a frown on his orange faceplates. He disliked being lied to, and this would be no exception.

"I'm positive. Now can we hurry up with the energon?" Airachnid asked with a frown on her silver faceplates. Breakdown started walking faster to almost a jog with Airachnid following. There was a lone ring of a bell, piercing through the late Cybertronian night sky. Down the street a few buildings down was a stand were a mech with a few stack of energon at his peds. His stand was nearly destroyed with nothing more than him, his energon, and some scrap metal of the table he used to have.

"I know that guy. He sells good energon." Breakdown told Airachnid as he looked down at the femme.

"Well it doesn't look like the best place for energon around here, but you seem like you can trust this mech enough. So I suppose there is no harm in getting energon here." Airachnid replied as she quickened her pace slightly to get energon. As the stand became closer into view, the more that they realized that the mech literally had nothing left of the stand except two cubes of energon.

"What happened to this place?" Breakdown asked as he stopped in front of the devastated stand.

"I was mugged by some gang members. Luckily they only broke my table. How would you two like some energon on the house?" The mech asked as he held up both the cubes in one of his hands.

"Are you sure? I have some shards I can give you in exchange for the energon cubes. It's not a problem." Breakdown replied as he reached for his right forearm.

"Please, you two are my last customers of the night. Besides, you are a regular customer here. It's the least I can do for one of my loyal customers." The mech replied as he looked up at Breakdown. Breakdown stared deeps into his aquamarine optics and saw sincerity in him. Airachnid reached forwards and took the two cubes from his servos.

"Thank you for your generosity." Airachnid said with a smile as she handed a cube to Breakdown. Breakdown took the fairly light cube in his giant hand and pulled his sight away from the vender.

"Thanks for the energon." Breakdown said as he started walking away. Airachnid waited for an astrosecond before walking away while drinking the cool blue energon.

*Megatronus's POV*

"You work in the Iacon Hall of Records? Well, is there any chance you can maybe go in there right now and get me some datapads on the Primes?" Megatronus asked with a devious smile on his dark grey, battle scarred faceplates. Electro looked at him with a small frown on her faceplates.

"The Hall of Records are restricted at this point in time. You will have to come back in the next solar cycle in order to get your datapads." Electro replied with a small frown on her faceplates. Megatronus's smile turned into a nasty scowl instead.

"Why, maybe I can't wait until tomorrow." Megatronus replied.

"Well Megatronus I am sorry to say this, but you have to. Rules are rules. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to get back to my living quarters." Electro replied as transformed. Megatronus opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a screech of Electro's tires as she took off speeding down the road, merely leaving the scuff marks from her tires a few peds length away from Megatronus.

*Breakdown's POV*

The ice-cold energon slipped down Breakdown's intake valves as he finally finished up his energon cube. Airachnid had finished hers a few cycles ago and still carried the clear husk of it in her small servos.

"Here, let me throw that away for you." Breakdown said as he reached to take the husk of the energon cube from Airachnid. The femme nodded and handed the husk to Breakdown, who in turn, walked it over to the nearby trash depository container. He placed the husks on it and walked away from it. As they started just roaming around the streets of Kaon, they come upon the small cliff on the outskirts of town. Though it's not exactly the safest place to be because if you fall of, you'll fall to your doom. But the view here makes it all worth it.

"Come on, let's go to the top. The view up there is great." Breakdown suggested with a smile on his orange faceplates. Airachnid looked at him and nodded as she quickened her pace to get up the cliff. Breakdown followed close behind her with a small smile on his faceplates. The slope of the cliff was steep as they trudged up the small path to the top. When we finally did reach the top though, it was as if all the stars and moons of Cybertron were smiling down at us. Airachnid sat down on the edge with her legs over the edge swaying back and forth slightly. As Breakdown sat down next to her and gazed up at the sky, he could feel Airachnid shiver from the nipping cold air around them.

"You cold?" Breakdown asked in concern. Though it wasn't the first time he asked this, maybe this time Airachnid won't lie.

"A bit." Airachnid admitted as she looked up at Breakdown. Her purple optics glimmered from the shine of the moon and stars, also from her own unique shine inside of them. Her silver and black faceplates gave off that same shine as her optics; the light radiating off of them like the sun radiates heat. The rest of her was sparkling reflections from the night sky's beauty and wonder that nearly made Breakdown lost for words. _No Breakdown. You will not back down now! _The tall blue mech growled at him as he decided to make a move. As Airachnid turned back away from Breakdown, the mech slipped his left arm around her shoulders, resting his giant servo on the front of her shoulder plates. Then, to warm her up, he directed his vents to her and allowed hot air to escape from them. Airachnid leaned into him slightly and rested the back of her helm on his left side chest plates. Breakdown's spark pulse sped up, nearly skipping a few pulses. He could feel his spark pounding in his chest and could merely hope Airachnid couldn't hear it. As he looked back at the sky, savoring this moment, he could see the dark blues of the sky lighten up and turn into hues of purple and orange as the sun of Cybertron started creeping up in the distant horizon. Breakdown watched in awe to be able to see such an event. The sun came up higher with each passing solar cycle, changing the sky. The stars in the distance started disappearing while the moons stayed in their places. The sky itself was changing from brilliant blues to different hues of red, purple, orange and, yellow. All in all, it was a beautiful sight to be able to witness. To add to that, Breakdown was with the one he loved. Out of the corner of his yellow optic, he saw that Airachnid was looking up at him. Breakdown turned his helm to look at her and smiled at the sight of her. She didn't need anything to make her look beautiful. Nor did Breakdown ever want her to change. On instinct, they both leaned forward. Breakdown offlined his optics and allowed the soft metal around them to shut closed. Then, there lip platings collided in a kiss.


	7. Picture Perfect Moment

**Author's Note-**

**Shadowfire: Why it be so long since you update!?**

**Me: Not my fault you were being a depressed little turtle in my head because someone left for a week... **

**Shadowfire: Shut up. This coming from the girl spending all her free time on Skyrim. **

**Me: It's an addicting game. But to the point, I'm sorry that it's been so long that I've updates, but the character either weren't working with me or I've just been too busy to write. All writers get times like that sometimes and this just happened to be mine. So as always, please review and tell me how I can improve in any way possible and I am sorry in advanced if any of the characters seem OOC. I need to get back to updating a lot so I can get the feelings for the Characters back. **

**Shadowfire: As always, DecpeticonShadowfire does not own Transformers in any way, shape or form. **

**Me: Last, to EndlessHope'22, nah I don't mind the criticism. It shows the places in the writings that there can be improvement, which is something everyone strives for. **

*Shadowfire's POV*

Alright, so most Cybertronians spend their nights in their homes, recharging without a single care in the fragging world. But, instead of doing that, Soundwave and I spent the night roaming through the streets of Kaon in order to get to the MedBay. We've run into murders and gang members. Thank Primus for knives and a Soundwave. And thankfully for us we did finally get to our destination for some long needed rest and repairs. As we walked into the MedBay, the first thing I could hear was Breakdown from around the corner of the wall from the entrance to the examination room itself. This small hall was long enough to fit two people and be able to eavesdrop on the two mechs to see if they could spill anything I could use.

"Where have you been all night?" Knock Out asked his blue companion with a slight edge in his audios.

"Well I went off to get some energon with Airachind. Then we spent the night out, walking and talking throughout Kaon." Breakdown said with a slightly fading voice, as if he was zoning out to his own little world filled with who knows what.

"So did you win her over?" Knock Out asked with curiosity in his voice. With that, I turned and looked at Soundwave, whispering slightly.

"Let me just listen to the rest of this and then we'll get repairs." I whispered my voice barely audible. Soundwave nodded in understanding and we went back to eavesdropping.

"Well I think I did…we didn't really talk about it. More like let our actions speak for us." Breakdown explained. _Whoa whoa whoa. Wait a cycle. So my friend and my arch enemy are dating? Frag I'm going to have serious problems. And I have enough of those as it is._ I thought to myself with a small frown on my silver faceplates. But I think I have heard enough of this gossip.

"Assassin attack!" I yelled to the top of my audios as I jumped forward out of my hiding place and on to Knock Out's back. Which caused the cherry red mech to fall forward and faceplant into the ground in front of him. A small groan emitted from his audiosand from behind me I could hear Soundwave casually walk out of the hiding place. He's just that bad aft I guess.

"Shadowfire get off my back!" Knock Out yelled with only a small hint of anger in his audios. With that, I laid forward and rested my chin on the top of his helm with a smile on my faceplates.

"Nope. Your back is comfy." I replied as I looked up at Breakdown to see he was repairing Soundwave and Lasorbeak. Good thing to because I didn't want to get up from Knock Out's back. Seriously, it's really comfy.

"Come on Shades get off my back…" Knock Out whined from under me.

"No-wait where did you get 'Shades' from?" I asked with a small hint of confusion in my audios.

"That's my new pet name for you because you're a bipolar glitch with a scarred paint job." Knock Out muttered under his audios with a small frown forming on his pure white faceplates. With that I smiled and pressed two fingers on his faceplates and pulled his frown up in an attempt to make him smile. But his frown stayed no matter what. I looked away from Knock Out for a moment so I could look up at Soundwave, who was about to leave since he had his repairs complete.

"Hey Soundwave we should do that again sometime. Going around beating up murders in the middle of the night is fun." I said with the smile still on my faceplates. But it wasn't for the same meaning as it was for Knock Out. The faceless, metallic purple mech nodded in agreement and stood from the berth to leave. With that business taken care of, I turned back to Knock Out who was still lying under me. I like his back.

"Knock Out your back is comfy. I'm gonna recharge on it." I declared as I rested my helm down on top of his with ease. That caused him to start squirming in an attempt to not become my new berth to recharge on.

"No don't sleep on my back! You might scratch the paint!" Knock Out hissed as he started attempting to crawl out from under me. With that I was forced to wrap my arms around his neck in order to keep my resting place on his back.

"I'm not getting off your back Knocky it's too comfy." I said as I tightened my grip around his neck slightly to prove my point.

"Knocky? What kind of a nickname is that?" Knock Out asked with a deeper frown forming on his white faceplates.

"Well I need to call you something other than Knock Out or KO. There both just too normal for my abnormal tastes." I explained with my smile still on my faceplates.

"Oh Shadowfire, Knock Out…" Breakdown started saying with a small devious on his dark orange faceplates. Both Knock Out and I looked up at the mech to see that he had a camera device in his hand and had it pointed at us.

"Stay still you love birds!" Breakdown yelled as there was a loud click to indicate that he took a picture of us. My faceplates burned hot from blush as I sat up on Knock Out's back with a frown taking over my faceplates.

"Breakdown!" Knock Out snapped with anger in his voice, a frown on his faceplates, and…is that a slight hint of blush on his faceplates? _Why the frag would he blush though…? Oh well. For now I need to assassinate Breakdown. _ I thought to myself as I got ready to do one of my special assassin jump attacks. Without hesitation, I jumped from Knock Out's back and sent a hard kick to Breakdown's tanks area. This just caused the mech to smile.

"Ah come on, you know you two like each other." Breakdown said with a small grin.

"Breakdown, do not speak of such lies since I am a being who is not supposed to love anyone. Now I must demand that you give me that picture you took of Knock Out and myself." I asked in the most suitable way possible. Breakdown merely rolled those yellow optics of his.

"I'm not giving back the picture." He said clearly. With a roll of my optics I turned to the door and just casually walked out without another word to either of them. As long as no one saw that picture I'm good with it. That's the last thing I want right now. Then rumors would spread like the cosmic rust. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Now I just need to go clear out my helm through some recharge back at my apartment. Since I don't want to go back to my usual napping place of the MadBay due to the teasing and awkwardness between Knock Out and I. Maybe I can go annoy Electro a bit too. No matter what, I got another long solar cycle ahead of me.


	8. New faces and intentions

**Author's Note:**

**Shadowfire: Why the frag am I still here? What if I don't want to be here?**

**Me: Glitch I don't care. Do the disclaimer. **

**Shadowfire: Fine. This chapter is a bit shorter, but the next chapter will most likely be a bit longer. **_**As always DecepticonShadowfire does not own Transformers in any way, shape or, form. Sweettea1 owns Electro. DecepticonShadowfire owns me and the new OCs making appearances. **_

*Electro's POV*

"It's been a long night…I should get some recharge…" Electro told herself aloud with a small yawn as she jumped into her berth. The metal felt soft against her as she started to doze off into recharge.

"No get the frag up!" Shadowfire yelled from across the room. Electro let out another yawn as she looked at her battle-scarred friend.

"Shadowfire since when do you get up in the morning? Go back to recharge…" Electro instructed as she offlined her optics and allowed the softer metal of her face to go down over her optics.

"Can I recharge here then? Something happened in the MedBay which made things a bit awkward around there between Knock Out and I." Shadowfire asked with a small, pleading look in her optics.

"What happened? Did he find out that you like him?" Electro asked as she onlined her optics, causing the soft metal around them to rise and she sat up in interest.

"No. But Breakdown took a picture of me laying on Knock Out's back on the floor and called us 'Love birds'. It was quite embarrassing to say the least. After he wouldn't give up the picture I left so I didn't have to listen any teasing he had in store for us." Shadowfire explained as she jumped onto the couch in front of the entertainment area, where she was most likely going to sleep.

"You know, I don't get why you can take on someone twice your size in a fight yet you're too afraid to ask him to even go and get some energon with you." Electro said with a small smile of amusement forming on her faceplates.

"Well I don't see you asking Orion that. Besides, unless you've forgotten this is pretty much my first crush since I've been in the labs my whole life." Shadowfire shot back with confidence in her audios.

"Not true. Last night I accompanied Orion to his home after I dragged him into the MedBay." Electro replied with straight faceplates.

"Why did he of all people have to go to the MedBay?" Shadowfire asked with one of her optic ridges cocked.

"Well he has a small virus that's been going around. And so Ratchet said-"

"Whoa now, wait a cycle. You took him to Ratchet? He's the whole reason I went to the Kaon MedBay instead. He was doing terribly with my repairs. Maybe that's because he hates me though…" Shadowfire said with a small frown forming on her faceplates.

"That's a good reason why. But he said that it's a maybe and he'll look further into it." Electro told her friend without emotion showing on her faceplates to hide her concern about Orion. Shadowfire just rolled her optics in an uncaring way and then let out a small yawn

"Whatever. We'll talk more later. Till then, I'm going to recharge." Shadowfire said as she offlined her optics and let the soft metal around them to close. Electro did the same as she drifted off into a comforting recharge.

*Knock Out's POV*

"I still can't believe you did that to us…" Knock Out growled with a small frown on his faceplates as he laid back on the medical berth with a red datapad in his hand.

"Ah come on I get to tease you about it now because that's what good friends do to each other." Breakdown said with a small smile forming on his dark orange faceplates.

"Well I didn't do it to you and Airachnid with the hope that you would at least show me the same treatment…" Knock Out said with the frown on his white faceplates deepening.

"You don't get the same treatment. Besides, I haven't had my crush for half as long as you've had hers yet I got the biomechs to ask Airachnid first. So I get the rights to tease you about it." Breakdown shot back.

"If that's how we're going to play I'll make sure to tease you and Airachnid later when she comes by to see you then." Knock Out said with a sly little grin on his faceplates. Breakdown looked at him with confusion in his yellow optics.

"How do you know about that?" Breakdown asked with a small frown.

"I have my sources Breakdown." Knock Out replied as he held the datapad up above his faceplates, which gave the white paint a faint red glow to them. Breakdown frowned at his friend and knew that the conversation was done, with Knock Out winning the fight. This time around that is.

*?'s POV*

"You know, I don't trust how things are going around here anymore. Seems like some mechs and femmes are getting together and I don't approve of that." The mech to my right growled as he slammed down his red datapad on the table, causing some energon to splash out of the square container.

"Calm down. I doubt it will take long to plant the seeds of doubt that we need in order to pull them all apart from each other. Then once that is taken care of, we come in and do what we need to do." I replied with a small smile on my faceplates. Then the mech let out a small laugh.

"Oh yes. Then life will be sweet." The mech replied with a grin on his faceplates as he stared at his energon spill on the silver table.

"So very sweet. When shall we start?" The femme across the table asked with the smile on her face growing deviously.

"Soon my friend. Very soon. We need to positive that this is what's true from all of them. Not just some of them." I replied as I picked up my own blue energon cube.

"How much more proof do we need?" The other mech asked as he slammed down the empty energon container on the table.

"All we need is a bit more proof. Then we will do what we need to do." I replied as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"So until we get more proof, stay away?" The first mech who was talking to me asked with a small frown.

"That's right Cyberquake. When it's time though, it will all be worth our wait." I replied as I put down the red datapad with a few pictures on them. One was of Airachnid and Breakdown. The other of Knock Out and Shadowfire. Both of which are cute. Neither of them are approved of through me and my group.

"If you say so Aquaflash. You better be right though." Cyberquake replied with a frown forming on his faceplates.

"Oh trust me Cyberquake. It will work." Aquaflash said with a devious smile on his faceplates.


	9. Surprise Move

**Author's Note-**

**Shadowfire: Haha you no update for a long time.**

**Me: Shereny's gonna do the next Authors Note if you don't shut up.**

**Shadowfire: Fine. So here's been the deal for the lack of updating. Lack of time, homework, anime, manga, and the computer. Yep. The computer charger was lost for a few days but it was found so now it's fine. Hopefully there will be some faster updates in the future (Considering this whole chapter and the next one are all written out in a notebook) but no guarantees. **_**Disclaimer: DecepticonShadowfire does not own Transformers in any way, shape or form. **_

*Breakdown's POV*

"Knock Out, where are you sneaking off to this time?" Breakdown huffed as he looked at his companion from across the room. The mech stopped in misstep and stood there.

"To go get some energon somewhere." Knock Out replied as calmly as he could with no emotions emitted from his voice. As Breakdown opened his mouth to speak, a familiar yet groggy voice called out to him through the comm link frequency.

::Breakdown?:: Airachnid asked with a tired tone in her audios while Knock Out casually strolled out of the MedBay as if they weren't having a conversation at all. With a short exhale, Breakdown answered Airachnid's call through the comm link.

::Yes Airachnid?:: Breakdown asked as sat down to rest his legs since he's been walking around all day. There was zero doubt in his helm that she just awoken from a recharge that was longer than it should have been. Especially the arrangement of events from the last night cycle.

::I want to go get energon with you.:: Airachnid demanded as the tiredness drained from her voice completely. _After how sweet she was last night to me, I forgot how much of a bossy glitch she can be. But she is a fragging cute bossy glitch._ Breakdown told himself with a small grin etching on to his faceplates.

::Of course we can go get some energon. Do you wish for me to come by and escort you to the destination?:: Breakdown asked with some excitement in his audios to spend some more time with Airachnid.

::I think I know how the frag to walk to a place Breakdown. I'll meet you on Cyro street.:: Airachnid instructed with a low growl in her voice. _Well if Knock Out gets to just walk out like that then so do I. _Breakdown decided as he left the burgundy red datapad to set on the berth as he got up and dragged himself out of the Medical Wing. Since he was truthfully exhausted from pulling that all-nighter.

*Soundwave's POV*

The sun started drooping down in the horizon, transforming the sky's natural colors of a slightly tainted yellow to a radiant orange and red that circle the sun.

"Soundwave!" A mech's voice called from down the barren street as the Kaon Gladiatorial Champion sprinted towards him at full speed. Right before he was right in front of Soundwave to knock him over, Megatronus dug his heels into the ground and came skidding to a halt. The faceless mech cocked his helm up slightly to get a better look at Megatronus.

"I would like you to accompany me somewhere." Megatronus requested in an innocent voice. Well, at least as innocent as he could manage. This is the scarred all-mighty Megatronus were talking about here. In response Soundwave nodded a 'yes' and started walking. But within a few strides Megatronus was walking silently in front.

*Orion Pax's POV*

As the lights venting in from the outside started fading into the shadows, the only thing keeping the place lit up where the lights from inside the Iacon Hall of Records. Which out shined the evading darkness with ease. Silently Orion Pax turned around and went to the back room where Alpha Trion usually kept to himself. As Orion walked in and he opened his mouth to ask a question, Alpha Trion began to speak for him.

"Yes Orion?" Alpha Trion asked as he sat down his cyan-blue datapad on the tabletop before him and made a one hundred and eighty degree turn to look at the young Autobot with more potential then shown on the outside.

"May I return to my living quarters for the rest of the night cycles?" Orion asked with a small yawn escaping from his mouth.

"Of course. As long as you returned your datapad to the rack you discovered it on then you may return back to your living quarters for the night." Alpha Trion replied with a small smile hinting onto his faceplates.

"Yes sir, all the datapads are in the correct order. Have a good night cycle." Orion said with a kind smile in return.

"That probability is highly unlikely Orion…" Alpha Trion said with a dreaded look slamming itself on to his faceplates.

"Why, what is the problem Alpha Trion?" Orion asked with a mixture of concern and confusion.

"There is a High Council evaluation tonight on your friend Megatronus." Alpha Trion explained with that dreaded look mixing with a dreaded one.

"A High Council evaluation? But that would mean that Megatronus has proposed to attempt to become a Prime?" Orion asked with surprise.

"Correct. He is to be evaluated soon. Why, has he not informed you of this?" Alpha Trion asked as he cocked an optic ridge at the young mech.

"No sir. And I am also concerned to think that he is not yet suitable for the post do to the fact that he has not been studying democrats for a prolonged period of time." Orion said with the concern brewing in his voice.

"I am too Orion. It is a risky action for him at this point in time. But with all of his supporters in Kaon as well as Iacon. He has a big name and high respect, but I am in fear that he is an arrogant fool." Alpha Trion growled.

"I hope that he is far from an arrogant fool Alpha Trion. And I do wish him the best of luck. But in order to reach his goal he must have a pure spark and even more pure intentions." Orion said gently. The gigantic mech looked down at Orion and smiled.

"This is a very true fact Orion. In order to reach his goals he must be pure of the wrong thoughts. Though I do believe that his violent tendencies will plague him, causing him to cause an unneeded rebellion inside of our ranks." Alpha Trion said with a grave look on his faceplates.

"Who else is going to be attending beside the High Council?" Orion asked in an attempt to get off the subject of Megatronus for a short period of time.

"Starscream, the Air Commander and his two wingmates of Thundercracker and Skywarp." Alpha Trion said with the grave look on his face changing to a tense one. It's a well-known fact that the head of the Iacon Hall of Records had no trust or tolerance for that Air Commander. It's been like that from the start.

"May I attend as well?" Orion asked with a small flicker of enthusiasm and hope in his optics.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note~**

**Shadowfire: Wow. Its nearly been a month since that last update. And you guys will see that quite a bit of things will change within the story as far as characters. The pairing for Orion and Electro has been removed so do not expect them to go into a relationship. Also, Electro has left the story. As for late updates, there's not much we can do. Between school, being sick, and not much of a need to write, update time has decreased. Along with that, we don't know when the next update will be posted. This is because the trial offer on Microsoft Word is expiring and there is no idea on when we'll get Word back. This chapter probably won't be the best nor will it be the longest. But cut us slack. We haven't been doing Transformers writing for over a month. But there is still one thing that remained the same: The fact that we don't own Transformers in any way, shape or form. Only I, Shadowfire, am not controlled by Hasbro.**

"I am sincerely sorry Orion, but you may not attend the meeting tonight do to regulation rules for someone wanting to become a Prime. Maybe tomorrow either myself or Megatronus can tell you how the evaluation went." Alpha Trion said with a slightly sorrowed tone in his audios.

"Oh. Well I hope that you still have a wonderful night sir…" Orion said with his voice drifting and his helm drooping as he turned to leave.

With a small sigh, Alpha Trion finally said something that should have been said before they even got into this conversation. "I hope that you have a good night cycle as well Orion Pax." The larger mech said as he turned back to his blue datapad sitting on the table. Quietly, Orion Pax sulked out and began walking to his living quarters for the night cycle.

*Shadowfire's POV*

With a small yawn, I started waking up. When I onlined my optics, luckily they weren't blinded by morning sunlight. More like the cold hard darkness of night. My best friend. With a small smile creeping onto my faceplates I got up off the abandoned bed from inside this abandoned house that I kinda-mighta broke into illegally. No big deal. I hope. But I shouldn't worry since the police haven't arrested me yet for breaking and entering. It's not like I don't have a house of my own, it's just that I'm too lazy to go there. Too much work and too far away.

"Wonder who I should pester at this hour…" I asked myself aloud with a smirk, for I already knew the answer to my own question. There's only one person who could probably tolerate me right now. And it's time for me to go ant pay him a visit.

*Soundwave's POV*

The night sky was cold and dark with only few stars shining and no moon visible through the haze of gases that make up Cybertron's atmosphere. Along with barely any light source in the night sky, there weren't any lights on in the street. Genuine horror movie scene right here.

"Soundwave!" A familiar voice yelled from further up the street. There was also a loud clanking noise closing in on his position. The visor-less mech couldn't help but tense up in case that it was an unknown enemy posing as the person he believed it was.

As one of the street lamps above finally started to flicker to life, Soundwave relaxed. It was merely Megatronus.

"Soundwave, I have a favor to ask of you." Megatronus asked as he came to a halt in front of him. Soundwave looked up at him and tilted his helm slightly in confusion.

"I would like you to accompany me to the Iacon. I have some important business there to attend to." Soundawve nodded in agreement and started walking in the direction of Iacon with Megatronus following close behind. Though one question stayed fresh in Soundwave's processor as they walked. And that was 'Why go to Iacon at this time of the night?'

*Breakdown's POV*

The mech had been standing there at the street he was supposed to be waiting at. And guess who hasn't shown up yet? Airachnid. And guess who is exhausted? Breakdown.

"Argh…if she doesn't show up soon I'm going home." The wrecker told himself with a frown as he sat down on the bench. He was having some problems staying awake though. Pulling an all-nighter then doing work the next day can really tire someone out. If that wasn't bad enough, he was also starting to feel hungry. His tanks rumbled with a need to get some energon, and soon.

With a yawn and stretch, he stood up and started walking home. For some recharge and energon. Though he knew that he would probably hear scrap from Airachnid about it later, it's not like he can't recharge and get some energon.

*Orion's POV*

Tonight really was different then all the rest of them. With all the excitement going on, Orion wouldn't be surprised if he didn't get any recharge time tonight. But he needed to. He also knew that he needed to calm down, in case he suffered from any spark problems. Though, the mech did ponder on one key detail in this. And that is 'why'? Why was it that he of all people had some slight spark difficulties? To think that he was getting something drastic like that at his age was frightening. Does that mean that he will die young? That all he was meant to be was a clerk in the Iacon Hall of Records? It's depressing, to say the least.

"I hope that I do not meet my end in such a fashion…" Orion mumbled under his audios while he trudged through the streets of Iacon. The usually rambunctious and vibrant town felt dead. There was little to no noise, not very many lights on and a dim night sky. The air was surprisingly cold and nipped Orion's faceplates. Not only was this night exciting, I guess you could say it also was slightly scary. Sadly, Orion never was the type of person for horror movies and things like that. So an eerie night like this just wasn't his style at all. He quickened his pace with a need to get home as quickly as possible. You can say that this is one of those 'biomech feelings' where he felt to get home quickly. It was unexplainable. But one thing was for sure-the fact that he felt that someone was coming close, and fast. There was no doubt in Orion's mind that it was not someone he wanted to meet. Especially, not at this time of the night.


End file.
